Le Docteur à l'école des Sorciers
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Vous avez certainement remarqué qu'il y a un certain nombre d'acteurs qui ont joué dans Doctor Who et qu'on retrouve dans Harry Potter. J'imagine que je ne suis pas la première à avoir eu cette idée, mais amusez-vous quand même ;)


_Vous avez certainement remarqué qu'il y a un certain nombre d'acteur_ _s_ _qui ont joué dans Doctor Who et qu'on retrouve dans Harry Potter. J'imagine que je ne suis pas la première à avoir eu cette idée, mais amusez-vous quand même_ )

Un bruit des plus inhabituels se fit entendre dans la cour de Poudlard et le TARDIS atterrit. Le Docteur, vêtu de son habituel nœud papillon, sortit sur la pelouse émeraude et siffla d'admiration.

-C'est magnifique...

Sa femme sortit à son tour et rouspéta :

-Oui, c'est magnifique. Pourquoi tu ne m'y as pas emmené pour notre lune de miel, hein ?

-Barcelone, c'était bien aussi.

-Et pour notre anniversaire, tu me réserves quoi ? Raxacoricofallapatorius, ?

Le Docteur sourit et River souffla.

-J'en étais sûr. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui conduis.

-Ne fais pas la tête River... On va aller explorer.

Ils furent surpris par l'agitation qui y régnait. La majorité des personnes présentes était des adolescents et ils discutaient tous entre eux.

-Où est-on ? Demanda River.

-À vue de nez, on dirait une école.

-J'ai jamais beaucoup fréquenté l'école, dit River, mais tout ce bazar ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

-Si.

Sa femme sourit lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Ce n'est pas normal. Et on va découvrir pourquoi.

Il accosta un élève.

-Excusez-moi, jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Vous êtes les envoyés du ministère ?

Le couple se regarda et le Docteur sortit son papier psychique.

-Oui c'est nous. Envoyés du Ministère par le Ministère. C'est ça.

L'élève haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Vous voulez voir le directeur ?

-On va dire ça.

L'étudient les conduisirent jusqu'à une salle. Plusieurs personnes y étaient présentes. L'une d'entre elles était assise sur une chaise. Cette personne, le Docteur l'a reconnu toute suite. Pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois dans un miroir.

-Oh non encore...

-Quoi ? Demanda River.

-L'univers va encore exploser.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur les personnes présente, excepté River qui soupira :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Je viens de me rencontrer. L'homme sur la chaise. C'est moi.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser seul deux minutes, tu es pire qu'un gosse...

-Je n'y peux rien !

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec cette tête-là

-C'était il y a longtemps. J'avais l'air un peu plus vieux qu'aujourd'hui. Même si paradoxalement j'étais plus jeune... J'avais quoi... 900 ans à l'époque ? C'était la numéro dix.

-Et tu es...

-La numéro onze.

L'homme sur la chaise se releva et hurla.

-Je suis Barty Croupton Junior ! Je suis un Mangemort et craignez moi car mon maître est de retour !

Deux autres personnes le repoussèrent sur la chaise.

-Ce n'est pas toi, visiblement, commenta River en s'asseyant sur une table.

-Tant mieux. J'en ai marre de détruire l'univers toutes les cinq minutes...

Un homme, qui semblait être le plus vieux de tous pris la parole.

-Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Le Docteur sourit.

-Hello Kazran !

Le vieux tiqua un peu.

-C'est moi ! Le Docteur ! Tu te souviens ?

-Je ne crois pas, monsieur vous avoir déjà croisé dans ma vie.

-Docteur, demanda River, tu es sûr de toi ?

-J'ai réécrit sa vie. Un peu que je suis sûr.

Il reprit à l'adresse de Kazran.

-Tu sais, tous ses Noëls qu'on a passés avec Abigail. Tu te souviens ? Je me suis même fiancé à Marilyn !

-Marilyn ?

-Monroe.

River tiqua.

-Toi et moi, on va devoir discuter…

Le vieil homme repris.

-Je suis Albus Dumbledore. Vous faites erreur.

Le Docteur le soniqua.

-Hum... Même morphologie, mais différentes personnes, différentes planètes. Dommage, j'aimais bien Kazran. Surtout après que j'ai réécrit sa vie.

Bien que sa déclaration sembla choquer plus ou moins tout le monde dans la pièce, River dit sur le ton de la conversation.

-Chéri, on ne réécrit pas la vie des gens.

-Ah ouais ? Tu aurais préféré être Melody Williams la prof de géographie ?

-Moi je suis une psychopathe amoureuse d'un autre psychopathe. Mon avis ne compte pas.

-Excusez-moi, repris Dumbledore, mais vous avez parlé de Dixième et Onzième. Puis-je vous demander de quoi vous parliez ?

-Onzième Docteur. Ah oui...

Il lui serra vigoureusement la main.

-Salut je suis le Docteur.

-Docteur qui ?

-Juste le Docteur. Et voici ma charmante femme, à qui je vous déconseille de chercher des noises, à moins que vous ne teniez à recevoir un tir d'Alpha-mezzone entre les deux yeux. N'est-ce pas, chérie ?

River sourit et deux personnes murmurèrent qu'elles ne voyaient pas le rapport avec l'argent.

-Son nom est River Song. Ou Melody Pond. Ou River Pond. Ou Melody Song. Ou River slash Melody. Ou Rivody Song. Ou Meler Pond. Ou...

River, qui avait depuis longtemps perdu le sourire qu'elle avait, le coupa.

-River, trancha la blonde. Juste River ou professeur Song, ça ira. Toi, si tu m'appelles Rivody ou Meler, je jure de te laisser à la fin de l'univers pendant dix ans, vu ?

Le docteur sourit malgré l'air d'effroi plaqué sur le visage des autres et leur glissa le plus naturellement du monde.

-Le pire, c'est quelle en est capable. Ce n'est pas le tout, mais on est où ici ?

-Vous ignorez ou vous êtes ?

-Regardez-moi je suis stupide. Alors ?

-Vous êtes à Poudlard. L'école de Magie.

-Sérieux ? C'est cool !

-À la différence des nœuds pap', marmonna River.

Un vieil homme entra, un chat dans les mains et alla murmurer à l'oreille de Dumbledore. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

-Tiens tiens Salomon ? Comment vous en êtes-vous sortit vivant ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous faisiez dans le trafic de dinosaures.

Salomon le regarda comme si le Docteur avait deux têtes.

-Mr Rusard est notre concierge, expliqua calmement Dumbledore.

-Oh...

River se passa une main sur le visage.

-Dis-moi chéri, tu comptes ennuyer chaque personne que tu croises avec tes problèmes personnels ?

-Euh... Oui ?

Elle descendit de la table et dit :

-Okay, alors on s'en va. Tu es vraiment intenable.

River le traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'au TARDIS. Tout le trajet fut ponctué de :

-Oh regarde ! Lady Cassandra le dernier humain ! Enfin elle n'est pas le dernier humain, mais elle le croit dur comme fer.

-Je suis le professeur Bibine, j'enseigne le vol.

-Le vol ? En plus d'avoir failli tuer des gens, vous êtes une voleuse ?

-Eh ! C'est la Reine de Saturni Rosanna Calvierri ! La planète des vampires à tête de poissons !

-Vous osez traiter ma femme de poisson ? Personne n'insulte un Malfoy !

-Votre femme m'a fait du rentre-dedans !

-Eh ! Hello Brian ! Sympas la teinture rousse ! Le roux c'est cool !

-Tu le connais papa ?

-Non...

-Tu as vu, ils ont une photo de John Lumic ! Le concepteur des Cybermens dans le monde de Pete !

-La légende de la photo dit ''Bartemius Croupton Senior''...

-C'est le professeur Black ! Hey ! Les nœuds pap' c'est cool !

-Ton professeur Black s'appelle Rufus Scrimgeour...

-Et voilà Ursula Blake…

-Je suis MIMI GEIGNARDE ! Mais de toute façon, personne ne m'aime...

Tant bien que mal, River réussit à le ramener au TARDIS et se jura de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici.


End file.
